


Bear

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Wish!Hook makes a stuffed toy for Alice
Kudos: 2





	Bear

Killian Jones held his baby in his arms. She was a mere few days old. He'd held her and sung to her and had made the tower liveable. He never wanted to set her down but sometimes he had no other choice. Sometimes he had to do other things. He wanted to hold her in his arms constantly. He was afraid of letting her go. Of not being able to protect her from the threat he knew was out there. She'd became his everything in moments and he'd always been her entire world.

"Okay, Alice, papa does have to make us both dinner. It's a little hard to do one handed," he laid her down in her bassinet and she cried reaching out for him. She was used to being close to him, she always reached out for him when he set her down. He picked her back up and rocked her until she fell asleep than carefully laid her back in place. He shuffled back one step at a time glancing over until he was nearly certain she wouldn't reawaken. He cooked and he cleaned and he went to check on her. She was still soundly asleep. He didn't want to wake her even though he desperatey wanted to pick her up and never let go. he thought for a moment. There wasn't much to do. The entire tower was clean, there was his dinner but he planned eat when she did. He wasn't tired. A feeling he was sure would change eventually as he had heard stories of parents with newborns, and he was only one man soon he'd be twice aas exhausted he was sure. He didnt need to leave for anything.

He looked around the tower and found bits of fabric. Alice didn't really have many toys yet. He'd need to get her more. She was trapped and it was his bloody fault, so she could always use more toys. He knew how to sew, it'd been a skill he'd needed as a captain, he shuddered at the word. It used to bring him honor and now it brought him shame. He hated the title. The jeering voice of the woman that had tricked him into putting his daughter into hell for the witch's sake.

He cut out the pieces and started on it. It took weeks to complete but it was a quiet way to pass the time when Alice was asleep and he didn't want to wake her. He used all of his free time to make her a small stuffed bear. It was patched together with scrap fabric he'd found around the tower. It wasn't perfect. But Alice loved it. Once she got bigger she carried it around with her and it became one of her favorites. Especially once she found out Killian had made it. Alice adored her papa and thought he made everything better.

"Look, papa, Bear thinks it looks different this way too!" Alice was chattering excitedly to her papa as she hung upside down at the edge of her bed hlding onto one of her favorite toys. A patchwork bear that he'd made for her during the first few weeks of her life. The five year old had already lived an unfair life but had her way of finding the good bits.

"Does he?" Killian encouraged his daughter. He'd been scared she'd never speak. She'd been so isolated there was a chance she never would have found the need. Now he knew he had no such wrry but the sound of her voice and the sound of her laughter made him happy. He was doing at least something right.

"Aye! Look, papa!"

"Okay, starfish, I will. Just let me move this off the stove." Killian set the pot onto the counter. Killian did what he was asked and agreed with Alice that things looked different upside down. He got up and finished getting dinner ready.

"C'mon, Starfish time to eat."

Alice agreed and jumped up and ran across the room carrying her toy.

A few days later Alice was looking underneath the bed when Killian woke up. He looked over and saw Alice looking under her bed and pulling small things out form underneath it. Loose bits and bobs of things that were long forgotten or not even from Alice's time in the tower.

"I can't find him."

Him? Killian assumed one of Alice's stuffed animals was missing. Was it bear or mr. rabbit? Those were her two favrites. He glanced over at the table. A tea party was still set and Mr. Rabbit was there. So it was Bear.

"Bear?"

Alice told Killian he was right. "Why can't I find him? He can't have walked off, wait can he have? If he left I can't go find him." Alice was clearly stressing herself out so Killian walked over and hugged her.

"Hey, it's okay."

"No it's not!"

"It's okay, I'll help you look."

Killian made good on his promise and they moved every piece of furniture they could and moved things off of shelves. They both got into such a state of near panic looking for the toy that they couldn't find him.

"Alice, let's just take a break and eat something, then we;ll look again, okay?"

Alice agreed and slumped into her chair. "Ow." She stood up and saw her stuffed bear. He'd been in her chair the whole time. She hugged the toy and everything went back to their version of normal.


End file.
